The Monster
by DaniCalifornia030
Summary: Songfic. Las alucinaciones desde el punto de vista de Sam.


_I'm friends with the monster__  
__That's under my bed__  
__Get along with the voices inside of my head__  
__You're trying to save me__  
__Stop holding your breath__  
__And you think I'm crazy__  
__Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Desde que todo empezó he tratado de convencer a Dean de que todo está bien pero creo que trató de convencerme más a mi mismo que a él.

No puedo culpar a Cas por lo que hizo, él creía que hacía lo correcto. Estos días han sido duros para Dean con todo lo que ha pasado y ahora los Leviatanes.

Espero que no sospeche nada sobre cómo estoy.

_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek__  
__Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey__  
__Wanted to receive attention for my music__  
__Wanted to be left alone, the public excuse me__  
__Been wanting my cake, I need it too, wanting it both ways__  
__Fame may be a balloon cause my ego inflated__  
__When I blew seep it was confusing_

Esta última semana solo he dormido por lo menos una hora cada día, Lucifer me dice cosas que ni siquiera me gustaría recordar ahora mismo, a veces cuando estoy a punto de dormirme hace que suenen trompetas en mis oídos, ya no sé qué hacer. Pero Dean no se ha dado cuenta.

Eso espero.

_Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf__  
__Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam__  
__Hit the lottery, oh wee__  
__With what I gave up to get was bittersweet__  
__It was like winning a huge meet__  
__Ironic cause I think I'm getting so big I need a shrink__  
__I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep__  
__Going cucko and cuckier as Kool Keith__  
__But I'm actually weirder than you think__  
__Cause I'm_

Creo que Dean ya sospecha. Hoy ha traído un pie, supongo que es algo desagradable ver que tu hermano este comiendo una bola de gusanos, pero para él no, claro él no tiene a Lucifer jodiendo en su mente.

_I'm friends with the monster__  
__That's under my bed__  
__Get along with the voices inside of my head__  
__You're trying to save me__  
__Stop holding your breath__  
__And you think I'm crazy__  
__Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_Well, that's not fair__  
__well, that's not fair_

Estuve obligado a contestarle a Lucifer, no solo a contestarle sino a dejar que colaborará en un caso y lo hice por Dean, era lo necesario. Pero no sabía que se pondría peor

La cicatriz en la mano ya no hace que desaparezca. Ya no sé diferenciar la realidad de las alucinaciones. Quizás necesito que Dean me ayude.

_Now I ain't much of a poet__  
__But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment__  
__And don't squander it__  
__Cause you never know when it could all be over__ tomorrow__  
__so I keep conjuring__  
__Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from_

Dean se ha dado cuenta.

No es que no sepa que tengo alucinaciones. Lo que no sabía es que se habían vuelto peores.

Dean no está de acuerdo en dejarme en un hospital mental bajo el cuidado de Meg, no me confío de ella pero por ahora es lo único que tenemos, no contamos con Cas ni con Bobby y, sinceramente, esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Sé que él no me dejará aquí por mucho tiempo.

_Yeah, ponder it__  
__Do you wonder there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're brought up__  
__I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled upon Jeff__ VanVonderen_

"_Dean no va a regresar ¿lo sabes? Sólo eres una carga para él, por eso te dejo aquí, en un hospital lleno de demonios de mierda" _Lucifer suele repetirme esto todos los días, a veces creo que tiene razón, Dean no ha venido en dos semanas "_Claro que tengo razón Sammy, por eso todos los internos te miran con cara de lástima"_

Quizás Dean no vaya a regresar porque se dio cuenta de lo fácil que es mantenerme aquí.

_Cause I needed an intervention in this to intervene between me and this monster__  
__And save me from myself and all this conflict__  
__Cause the very things that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it_

Hoy soñé con Dean, estábamos en el Impala, él tenía AC/DC a todo volumen y la brisa hacía estragos con mi cabello, por un momento se sentía tan real, tan real pero.. "_Sam habla conmigo, estoy aburriiiiiiiiiiiidooo"_ allí estaba Lucifer otra vez, sentado en el escritorio de mi cuarto y mirándome como si fuera gracioso

Sólo espero a que Dean no se tarde

_My OCD is conking me in the head__  
__Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking__  
__I'm just relaying what the voice of my head saying__  
__Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the_

He empezado a hablar con Lucifer. Parece más satisfecho mientras más le hablo, pero creo que no comprende que no le debo hablar mientras están los otros internos presentes, ellos ya se han dado cuenta de esto, por lo tanto me han duplicado la cantidad de anti psicóticos.

"_Pero Sam, tu sabes que igual no dejarás de verme, ¿sabes por qué? __Porque soy real" _

_I'm friends with the monster__  
__That's under my bed__  
__Get along with the voices inside of my head__  
__You're trying to save me__  
__Stop holding your breath__  
__And you think I'm crazy__  
__Yeah, you think I'm crazy__Well, that's not fair__  
__Well, that's not fair_

Nada es justo, nada de lo que está pasando es justo "_la vida no es justa Sammy"_ yo no quiero estar solo, todos los internos duermen y necesito ver a Dean, desde hace un mes me dejo aquí y no ha venido, Meg ni siquiera me da explicaciones. No sé qué hacer "_yo creo que sí sabes"_

_Call me crazy, but I had this vision__  
__One day that I'd walk amongst you regular civilians__  
__But until then drums get killed I'm coming straight at__  
__Emcees, blood get spilled and I__  
__Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track__  
__Give every kid who got played gat__  
__Pumped the villain and shit that say back__  
__To the kids who played 'em__  
__I ain't here to save the fucking children__  
__But if one kid out of a hundred million_

Algunos de los internos con los que he simpatizado ya se han ido, no sé si podré irme pronto, pero desde que he conseguido una libreta me siento más despejado, escribir lo que me sucede me permite pensar en lo que está pasando con más claridad "_Sammy, los diarios son para princesas.. Pero si lo pienso, no me sorprende que tengas uno". _Tengo miedo de que Dean no vuelva.

_Who are going through a struggle feels and relates that's great__  
__It's payback Russell Wilson falling way back__  
__In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that__  
__Straw in the gold chump I will spend__ Rumpelstiltskin__  
__ in a hay stack__  
__Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts__  
__I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that__  
__It's nothing, I'm still friends with a_

Meg dice que Dean ha dicho que pronto volvería, que vendría a verme, no lo puedo creer, después de dos meses, estoy tan feliz de que venga, sé que debe de tener mucho que contarme, porque estoy seguro de que no ha venido de lo ocupado que estaba con los leviatanes

_I'm friends with the monster__  
__That's under my bed__  
__Get along with the voices inside of my head__  
__You're trying to save me__  
__Stop holding your breath__  
__And you think I'm crazy__  
__Yeah, you think I'm crazy_

Creo que Lucifer tiene razón. Dean vino hoy y sólo se mantuvo aparte, ya no me mira como antes, como a su hermano pequeño "_es porque Dean te tiene asco Sammy, él ya no te quiere, estas dañado y él sabe que no puede arreglarte, nadie quiere algo dañado" _Puedo escuchar a Lucifer hablándome, pero ya no siento rabia ni odio como antes, ahora solo puedo sentir aceptación por esas palabras, por supuesto que tristeza, pero más que nada aceptación, porque sé que Lucifer tiene razón, pero no sé qué debo hacer _"yo que tu desaparecería, con tu muerte le estarías haciendo un favor a Dean y a todos, ¿no te gustaría ponerle fin a todo?" _ Y eso fue suficiente para hallar la solución.

_I'm friends with the monster__  
__That's under my bed__  
__Get along with the voices inside of my head__  
__You're trying to save me__  
__Stop holding your breath__  
__And you think I'm crazy__  
__Yeah, you think I'm crazy_Había tanta sangre en el piso de mi habitación, por fin me sirvió la navaja que traje.

Pero lo último que pude escuchar fue la voz de Dean diciendo mi nombre, Dean entrando con ¿Cas?, Dean y sus ojos verdes ¿llorando? Y luego oscuridad.

Al menos Lucifer creó una alucinación agradable antes de morir.


End file.
